In general, the Internet-of-Things (IoT) is a computing concept in which physical objects are connected to Internet infrastructure. The physical objects may be IoT devices that are configured to communicate via the Internet (e.g., sensors, actuators, monitors, controllers, or the like) or may be physical objects that are associated with IoT devices that are configured to communicate via the Internet. In either case, the IoT devices support communications and may support various other functions (e.g., discovering the existence of other IoT devices, providing information, supporting control over objects, negotiating service agreements, and the like), typically with little or no human assistance or supervision. The deployment and use of increasing numbers of IoT devices is expected to lead to a wide variety of applications which may significantly improve quality of life. For example, IoT devices may be used to support communication applications, retail applications, healthcare applications, energy generation and distribution applications, factory automation applications, agricultural applications, mining applications, and smart-city applications, to name just a few. However, realization of such applications is expected to be limited by the fact that most IoT devices are expected to be low-power, low-cost devices that support only short-range wireless communications, thereby preventing the ubiquitous IoT device connectivity that is expected to be required in order to fully realize many such applications.